


First Charm

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks Friendship, Charms Class (Harry Potter), Epic Friendship, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks during her first Charms class, where she ends up sitting next to Charlie Weasley. Friendship fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Still in my 2014 fics. This is going to take forever.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks stared down at the feather on the desk as she slid into the seat. She wondered what they were going to be learning. Clearly the feather meant a practical lesson, and she withdrew her wand, ready to use. She was excited, she had spent years hearing from her parents about how amazing Hogwarts was, and she had waited years to attend the school herself.

She had followed in her father's footsteps, being sorted into Hufflepuff. She had convinced a prefect to show her to the Owlery so she could send them a letter telling them her house. She knew they had a bet on. Her father thought she'd be a Hufflepuff like him, and her mother was convinced she would be a Gryffindor.

She was happy being a Hufflepuff.

It was her third lesson of the day, and she hoped that it would be more interesting than the rest. She already had to sit through Defence Against the Dark Arts, where they spent the whole lesson listening to a lecture, followed by Herbology which she wasn't very interested in.

But now she was in Charms. They would actually do something in here. She knew it would be the most exciting so far.

Nymphadora looked around, and spotted her Professor standing on a stack of books in the middle of the room. She kept her attention on him, waiting for him to start, and barely noticing as someone slipped into the seat next to her.

Professor Flitwick introduced himself to the class, and Nymphadora was happy that he kept it shorter than the previous Professors. She was eager to get started on the lesson. Her hand was itching to do something with this feather.

"Today we will be learning the Levitation Charm," Professor Flitwick said, his gaze moving around the room. "I'll be teaching you to make objects fly with just a flick of your wand."

"So easy," the boy muttered from the seat next to her, but she ignored him, her gaze shifting to the feather again.

"Now, can anyone tell me when this charm was invented?"

"It was invented in 1544 by Jarleth Hobart," a girl behind her said. "He believed that he had succeeded in learning to fly. When he was in the air and unable to move, he thought his clothes were weighing him down and stripped them off. This caused him to fall to the ground and break sixteen bones. He didn't realise that the charm was only levitating his clothes and not him."

"Very informative, thank you..."

"Whitney Lockwood," the girl said, smugly.

"Yes. Well done, Whitney Lockwood. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Know-it-all," the boy next to her whispered, and Nymphadora smiled slightly.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Professor Flitwick said, levitating a book with ease. "Please watch my hand movements. Swish and flick. I suggest practising the swish and flick movement first, so you can make sure that you have it correct before you attempt to levitate your feathers."

Nymphadora's gaze moved eagerly to her feather, and she moved her wand in what she thought to be a perfect swish and flick. It was exactly as the Professor had done it.

She knew she had this. She was ready to do her first charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Nymphadora said, waving her wand at the feather. She frowned when nothing happened.

She glanced up and watched Professor Flitwick. He saw her confused look, and turned in her direction to repeat the movement. He did it a couple of times, before he turned away, performing the movement for someone on the other side of the class.

"Wingardium Leviosa," came a clear voice from behind her.

"Look class, Miss Lockwood is the first to levitate her feather. Five more points to Gryffindor."

"Wingardium Leviosa," Nymphadora said, turning her gaze back to the feather, and trying to mimic his hand movements. She was certain she had it perfectly, but again nothing happened.

She just couldn't do this blasted bit of magic. She glared at the feather, it must be the feather's fault. It wasn't working right, which meant it must be faulty. It certainly wasn't her fault.

"Seems like that feather doesn't like you," said the boy sitting next to her. This time she recognised the voice, and decided to ignore it. This was the second class she had been stuck sitting next to this boy in. She hadn't much liked him in the first one, and she doubted that she would in a second class.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"You're doing it wrong, but I see that since you're ignoring me, you're already aware of that."

Bloody hell, he was doing her head in.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said, the anger starting to show in her tones.

"I can help," the boy offered. He took in her folded arms and clenched jaw, as she stared at the feather. "Are you going to reply any time today?"

Her hair turned from light brown to a deep red colour, as she tried to hold back her temper. She wasn't doing very well. Stupid feather, stupid Whitney Lockwood showing off, and stupid Charlie Weasley for bothering her again when she was trying to concentrate.

"Oi, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that, my name is Tonks," she snapped, angrily, her eyes falling on the redhead.

He grinned back. "I know, you told me that earlier, but I had to get your attention somehow. What in the hell happened to your hair?"

"Metamorphmagus," she replied. Now this was something she knew she could do. As he watched, her hair slowly turned to match his ginger, and he looked impressed. She smiled smugly.

"Impressive," he said, before moving his eyes down to her face again. "Now, do you want me to help you or not?"

She shook her head. "Why do you keep sitting with me?" she snapped. "All you do is talk, and I'm trying to do this."

"It's because I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you," he said, winking at her.

"You're insane," she muttered. "Does that mean you're going to hassle me in every class we share?"

He nodded his head. "Pretty much," he replied. He let out a sigh as she practised the wand movement. "Can I at least point out that you're moving your hand too slowly?"

Her eyes fell back on the Professor, seeing the confident, quick movement.

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubtfully.

He nodded. "You need to do it faster."

She raised her wand again, waving her wand faster than before. "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Well done," he said, as the feather flew into the air. A smile lit up her face, as she lowered the feather again. She may not have done it before Whitney Lockwood this time, but she would next time.

"I would have got it on my own, after a few more tries," she replied, once the feather was on the desk.

"No, you would have kept trying, and then finally you would have turned to me and said, 'oh Charlie, I can't do this. You are so amazing and talented, please can you -'"

"Shut up," she interrupted, unable to keep the smile off her face at the high-pitched tone he used, as he pretended to be her.

"No, now do that cool thing with your hair again. Make it... green."

"Done," she replied, the smug grin returning to her face as he stared at her hair. "Can you even do the charm yourself? You've sat there bothering me and I haven't seen your feather go into the air once."

He grinned, and turned his attention to the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, and the feather rose high. He looked back at Tonks, grinning that he had done it on the first try, and fell from his chair as he encountered a pig nose on the girl next to him.

"Bloody hell, you're amazing," he responded, as he got up and back into his seat as her nose returned to normal. "Now we're going to have some fun with this. Do you think you can get into the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Just tell me who you want me to look like," she replied, with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr :)](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
